halofandomcom-20200222-history
Fog
'''Fog' is a skull found in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, Halo 3, Halo Wars, and Halo 5: Guardians. It was not present in Halo 3: ODST due to the lack of a motion tracker, and was then replaced in Halo: Reach and Halo 4 with Cloud, which has the same effect. Fog is a gold skull. Location ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' This skull is found on Assault on the Control Room. The room is right after your first elevator ride, and the room itself has a column in the center with steam rising within it. There are several ways to obtain it. #Grenade jumping to a large platform that will allow you to jump directly into the little room up above the steam vent. #Another way is to first clear the room of all enemies, then leave the room and obtain the warthog. Next, drive back to the door, as close as you can with the warthog. To open the door, leave the vehicle till it opens, then quickly get back into the vehicle and drive into the building. Drive to the tallest pillar, and drive up the slanted wall so that the vehicles nose is above the window and sitting steady. Climb onto the nose and do a tuck jump up to the pillar. Players can do a crouch jump onto the pillar when playing cooperatively by standing on a players head. Fog Skull location video here ''Halo 3'' #In Floodgate, as soon as you enter the destroyed city of Voi, there is a building with an ICBM launcher on the right. Move to the middle of the road that leads in and left. #Take out a weapon with a scope (preferably a Battle Rifle) and look up and to the right (to the top of the right hand building). Wait for a Marine to say over the radio, "All squads, report." #You will see a Flood Combat Form on the roof of the building to the right. It will jump across the street above you as a Marine replies, "There, over there!" You can either kill the Combat Form or shoot off its right arm. You can also either kill it while it is still on the first roof or try to shoot it while it is in mid-air. The skull will fall to the ground between the two buildings. ''Halo Wars'' Once 5 Wraiths have been killed, head to the north west of the map. The skull will be on top the highway nearby two buildings. Effect The motion tracker is disabled, and entirely removed from the HUD. This renders the player unable to see where enemies are, and thus are easily ambushed or surprised. Trivia *It uses the same icon, and has the same effect as the Cloud skull. *Unlike the original release, Halo 4 as part of Halo: The Master Chief Collection has had the Cloud skull replaced by the Fog skull. Gallery Icons H3 Fog.png|Fog skull icon in Halo 3. HW Fog.png|Fog skull icon in Halo Wars. HCEA Fog.png|Fog skull icon in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Menu H3 Fog Skull.png|The Fog Skull viewed in the Halo 3 skull menu. HCEA Fog Skull.png|The Fog Skull viewed in the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary skull menu. HW Fog Skull.png|The Fog Skull viewed in the Halo Wars skull menu. HTMCC-H2A Fog Skull.png|The Fog Skull viewed in the Halo 2: Anniversary skull menu. HTMCC-H4 Fog Skull.png|The Fog Skull viewed in the Halo 4 skull menu, as part of Halo: The Master Chief Collection H5G Fog Skull.png|The Fog Skull viewed in the Halo 5: Guardians skull menu. Gameplay H3_Campagin_Fog-FloodLocation.jpg|The Flood Combat Form holding the Fog Skull. Halo3-skull-fog-floodgate.jpg|The Fog Skull on the ground. Sources